Alone Time
by the-local-parselmouth
Summary: Just three days into Christmas break, Harry had come to the conclusion that it was impossible to get any alone time at The Burrow. Warning: Slash and twincest. Please don't read this if you don't like that sort of thing. THREESOME M/M/M


**Alone Time**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter, it belongs to the genius that is JK Rowling.

**Warning:** Slash and twincest. If you don't like that, then please do not read this.

* * *

Just three days into Christmas break, Harry had come to the conclusion that it was impossible to get any alone time at The Burrow.

It was to be expected really with so many people living in one house and Harry really shouldn't complain, after all if one chooses to spend their christmas holiday at their best friends house it is a given they want to spend all their time with said friend right? wrong.

These three days all Harry had received in the way of the bedroom was the occasional heated kiss or stolen glance.

Every time one of them tried to progress someone would call one of them or they would hear footsteps nearby and hastily break apart.

Today though, today it would happen, Harry couldn't wait any longer. Even at school with Umbridge on the prowl he had managed to find plenty of time to meet his lovers and if they could sneak away there they could do It here.

Quietly as possible Harry ascended the stairs to the twins bedroom, his every nerve ending tingling with anticipation.

Reaching the door he knocked but immediately slipped inside without waiting for an answer. He was greeted with the sight of both of his lovers smiling at him from their seats on their beds both visibly wound with excitement.

Immediately he found lips on his and he was locked in an embrace from infront and behind.

George pulled back freeing his mouth for speech and said 'blimey, its been too long and'

'We were beginning to think you weren't coming' finished Fred.

'Well I'm not yet, I only just got here' Harry replied with a cheeky grin causing both the twins to burst out laughing.

'And anyway, its only been three days. Are you two that sex crazed that you can't even wait that long?' He added teasing. Those days had been just as bad for him, they had felt more like three weeks.

Raising one eyebrow George said 'oh so your telling us you didn't miss this?' Slipping one hand up the front of Harry's shirt and beginning to trace delicate patterns on his skin with those agile fingers.

'Or this?' Added Fred attaching his soft lips to the sensitive point where Harry's neck and shoulder met. The dark haired boys eyes slid closed 'merlin how I've needed this' he thought.

Bringing his hands up to get a firm grip on Georges waist Harry replied ' I have missed it and I plan to show you just how much' his voice low and barely more than a whisper.

The moan from somewhere in the vicinity of his neck and the glint in Georges eye was all the encouragement he needed and he latched onto Georges neck and begin to nip, lick and suck, eliciting the most delightful sounds.

How they kept this a secret Harry would never know, they loved to mark eachother, see just how obvious they could make it, how far they could push until they got caught. It was a dangerous game but the excitement and the illicit nature of their actions only doubled the pleasure. Maybe its true and people really don't see things they're determined not to.

Pulling his hands free of Harrys shirt George reached round and began to untuck Freds shirt, pulling it up and over his head he pulled his twin closer which in turn pulled all of them closer together which resulted in delicious friction for everyone.

Releasing the now bruised flesh from his mouth Harry turned to give Fred a passionate and heated kiss.

Exploring his mouth always felt so good. The twins may look identical but Harry found they each had an individual and highly intoxicating taste and he was equally addicted to both.

As the other twin pulled Harry's shirt over his head the kiss was forced to halt but with the fabric out of the way it was immediately renewed with increased vigour.

George was lavishing attention on the back of Harry's neck, his spine, the dimples at the bottom of his back,any area he could reach whilst he pressed closer to Fred, tongues still locked in a fierce battle of dominance,chests rubbing together with that wonderful firm reassurance that could only come from two boys pressed together.

Pulling back breathless the younger boy slipped from between his two lovers and easily fell into his favourite roll. ' Fred, strip George, slowly so I can watch'

Giving a feral grin Fred proceeded to do as told starting with the others shirt, followed by his trousers (these were removed so slowly Harry almost screamed) and lastly he peeled off the others boxers revealing the most desired object.

In Harrys opinion it was a perfect cock, slightly smaller than average in length but with an impressive thickness that always made him feel so full.

Trying his hardest to keep his voice even he said 'now George, get rid of the rest of Freds clothes'

Smirking at Harrys reaction to his body got on his knees and planted his hands on his twins waist band.

Harry watched becoming impossibly harder as another beautiful cock sprang free of its fabric confines.

It was so close to Georges lips and he longed to see him suck it. Just as he was about to voice his desire George took it into his own hand and licked a strip along the underside of Fred's aching length.

Fred held eye contact with Harry and bit down on his lip to try and silence his moan but still a guttral sound filled the air and Harry felt his own erection jump in response.

Harry's jeans had become painfully tight and he quickly divested himself of his remaining clothes.

He approached the show infront of him and sinking to his knees behind Fred proceeded to lick a strip along one of the plump, lightly freckled cheeks infront of him.

Fred thrusted forward involuntarily and George, without hesitation swallowed him to the root and then released him only to lick his way back down.

Achingly hard Harry began to fist his own erection whilst licking and biting all over Freds thighs and arse.

Reaching through the spread legs infront of him, George pulled Harrys hand away from his length and replaced it with his own. Realising his own desire to touch the other Harry mirrored the actions and began to pump the boys now leaking cock.

The pitch and frequency of the noises being made increased and Harry positioned his tongue at the base of the crease between the two cheeks infront of him preparing to really make Fred scream when a shocked gasp from the direction of the door way stilled all action.

The three boys froze and for what felt like an eternity the room was still, the only sound the harsh breathing of the flustered lovers.

Only when a shocked voice squeaked 'how long?' Did Harry pull his tongue into his mouth and turn his head to look at an extremely pink-faced Hermione.

Clearing his throat he said 'erm... Since mid August'

'Oh. Right.' Was the stunned girls reply. The twins brains seemed to rejoin them at least slightly because they separated, allowing all boys to stand.

'Was there anything you wanted 'mione?' Smiled George, surprisingly not looking at all awkward.

' Oh right, actually erm' she shook her head to clear it and said 'your mum sent me up to get you for dinner'. She was looking anywhere but at them and Harry found it more than slightly amusing.

'Sure we'll be right down' replied George

'Once we look a bit more presentable' grinned Fred

'Can't give everyone a free look' finished George. Harry bit the inside of his cheek to keep from laughing.

Hermione flushed and turned to head out of the door saying 'I'll tell her your on your way' and as a last thought she turned and said 'you're lucky you know, she almost sent Ron'

* * *

**The end. ;) I hope you enjoyed it and please review. xx**


End file.
